When transporting yarn packages to yarn producing or yarn processing machines, considerable attention must be paid to the arrangement and location of the yarn ends of the packages. This is necessary both for the further processing of the yarn packages on the next working position and for safety reasons, since under circumstances falling yarn ends considerably impede an automated transportation.
It is known in the transportation of individual yarn packages, for example spinning bobbins, to locate the yarn end lying on the outer circumference of the bobbin and to arrange same in the interior of the bobbin core before the transportation (see, ZB-BE-OS 32 35 442 and DE-OS 37 42 348). In the case of twisting machines, frequently several packages with a single yarn wound thereon are supplied to each twisting position, it being necessary to pay attention to the location of the yarn ends on each individual package.
It is also known to combine several yarn packages to be supplied to a twisting machine to a set of packages, the individual yarn packages being interconnected by means of a clips connection known per se.